Harry's Creature Inheritance
by charlieerin
Summary: Alongside Harry's unexpected creature inheritance comes the unconditional love of his mates, and the support he needs to win the war and live a happy life.


Harry is sitting on his bed, unable to sleep due to nightmares about his parents' death, eating snacks and looking at the Marauders Map. While scanning the area near the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom he sees a set of footprints labelled Peter Pettigrew. Jumping out of bed Harry quickly throws on a pair of shoes and, after grabbing his wand, rushes out of Gryffindor tower, all the while note realizing that he had failed to put a shirt on.

Once out in the hallway Harry casts a quick Lumos and quietly and quickly makes his way to the correct hallway. When he reaches the hallway outside of the Defence classroom he quickly raises his Lumos lit wand high into the air; spreading light throughout the dark hallway. He could see no one , but the map still said that Pettigrew was there with him. Unfortunately for him, the quick movement of his wand arm into the air upset the scabs of the whip marks on his back and they began to bleed once again. Due to the pain from his newly reopened scabs he did not hear the footsteps coming up behind him, nor did he notice the cutting hex coming his way until it had hit him on his left side. He fell to his knees in pain, but saw a short, chubby man rush by him and into the darkness at the end of the hallway.

Severus Snape, while walking his rounds, caught sight of light outside of the Defence classroom. Stalking towards the light source, he noticed the small stature of the person holding the light and with a curse ready at the tip of his tongue he was finally close enough to see the individual. That is when he notices two things; one, the student was none other than the person he secretly love; Harry Potter. And two, he had large, red whip marks all along his back. Some were slightly scabbed over while others were sluggishly bleeding, leaving trails of blood down his small, pale back. He also had a large and deep cut along his side that was bleeding quite a bit more than the whip marks.

Severus' breath caught in his throat; while he and Harry were not outwardly, meaning in public, friendly, they had been on friendly terms sing the end of first year when Severus had caught him crying after one particular Potions lesson when he was excessively nasty. After seeing Harry sobbing his heart out, Severus had realized, especially after talking to Harry, that he was a very quiet and submissive boy. Severus had realized what he was doing and how he was hurting Harry and had apologized. After a few months of building their relationship, Harry had entrusted Severus with his treatment at the Dursleys, or at least part of it. Severus had known about the neglect, and the mental and emotional abuse that Harry suffered at the hands of his relatives, but Harry had never spoken about physical abuse; though Severus had always suspected due to Harry's fear and flinching away from large men or around angry or aggressive emotions or behaviour. This is when Severus realized that he had been standing there and not helping Harry.

"Harry ?" he called quietly, not wanting to scare Harry, knowing how Harry reacted to people coming up behind him without warning. Harry spun quickly on his knees, making himself dizzy, and he would have fallen forward on his face had Severus not rushed forward and caught him by the shoulders.

"Sev ?" questions Harry quietly.

"Yes Harry, its me Severus. Why did you not come to me about your back ? It has gotten infected and partially reopened. I could have helped you."

"I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know that I followed all of his orders, and he still punished me. I didn't want anyone to know how much I just wanted any little bit of praise I could get for doing everything he asked but I never got it. I didn't want anyone to know that I was too weak to protect myself from a stupid muggle who hates me." says Harry, wondering about why he was the way he was.

"Harry you are not weak, and I nor anyone else with a brain would think so. He is bigger than you and you are unable to use your magic outside of school. They are supposed to be your family and take care of you. They should have made sure that you had all of the love that every child deserves. As for following his orders and wanting praise, it has to do with the way your grew up and to do with your future creature inheritance. Nothing you did growing up was ever good enough, and that has become what you crave. Having people who will love you and praise you because you are you and can do good, and your creature inheritance will lead you to likely be a submissive over being a dominant. And there is nothing to be ashamed about, being a submissive does not mean that you are weak, it simply means that you are very caring, loving and want a family." reassures Severus to the silently crying boy.

Harry, after hearing Severus' thoughts and comfort about himself, finally understood that what he had been feeling towards Severus was love; he was in love with Severus Snape, Potions master, and one of his teachers at school. Once Severus saw that Harry was calming down a bit he asked;

"What happened to your side little one ? It looks like a fresh wound."

Harry stares at Severus, tears still running slowly down his cheeks, making the decision to trust this man that was becoming very important to him, and he would also trust Remus, a man who was becoming like a father to him.

Harry slowly pulls out the Marauders Map out from underneath his leg, from where he had fallen on it, and spun it around so that Severus could see it properly.

"How did you get this ?" questions the dark haired man gently, not wanting Harry to think he was mad at him.

"Promise you wont get them in trouble ?" Harry asks quietly.

"I promise little one, I wont get mad and no one will get into trouble." Severus promises.

"Fred and George took it from Filch's office and have been using it until the first Hogsmeade weekend of this year when they felt that I would have more use for it." Harry answers, still worried about getting his friends into trouble.

"And that is why you were out tonight ? Something to do with the map ?"

Harry nods;

"Someone was on the map that I was told was dead."

"Who did you see ?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry whispers.

Severus is shocked, if this map was still working correctly, which he knew it was as he had helped make it, it meant that Pettigrew was still alive, and if he was still alive that meant that Sirius really could be innocent. And that meant that there was finally evidence that the Ministry had sent an innocent submissive away from his grounding dominant mate and into Azkaban Prison, all without a trial with the Creature council. The Council was going to be extremely unhappy with this news, especially since they, as well as Remus, Severus and Lucius had been trying to free Sirius all these years.

"You're sure little one ? Absolutely sure that Pettigrew is the name you saw on the map ?" questions Severus, needing to be sure about this.

"Of course I'm sure Sev. When I came here to check, someone hit me with a cutting curse to my side, and then I saw a short, chubby man run by me. Which if I remember, is what Pettigrew looked like."

Severus nodded ;

"Come little one, we need to get you to my rooms so that we can look after your back and your side."

He gently takes Harry by the elbows and lifts him to his feet, and supports his good side as he waits for Harry's dizziness, from blood loss, to pass. Just as they are about to make their way out of the hallway and towards the dungeons, they hear the sound of footsteps close by. As they turn they see Remus come around the corner. His steps falter and he raises his head sniffing the air; as he registers the scent of blood, or more specifically his cub's blood, his head jerks up and he catches sight of Severus supporting a bleeding Harry.

"Severus, cub, is everything alright ? I can smell and see blood." he asks, his voice full of concern.

Severus turns to look at Harry, silently asking what he was aloud to tell Remus, but Harry answers both the asked and unasked questions aloud.

"He knows as much about the Dursleys as you did before tonight, and Remus, Papa, I was using the map and it told me that Pettigrew was in the hallway. I came to check it out when someone from behind me sent a cutting hex at me, catching me in the side. When I fell to my knees, a short, chubby man rushed by me. Sev found me and he asked about my back... and I told him that my uncle did it. And then he said that when I get my creature inheritance I will most likely be a submissive because of the way that I act now and because of the type of things that I want." answers Harry quietly and quite quickly.

"Peter Pettigrew was in this hallway and he attacked you ?" questions Remus, his voice slightly strangled at the thought of his cub being hurt by that murderer.

"Are you alright Cub ? How badly did he hurt you ?"

"He will be okay Remus, but he needs to be healed soon, before he loses too much blood. And to answer your earlier question, yes, Pettigrew was here and that means that we finally have a chance at getting the evidence we need to prove that Sirius is innocent." confirms Severus.

"Sirius, my mate, innocent... my poor submissive." whispers Remus.

"Papa, does that mean that I will be able to meet dad again ?" asks Harry quietly

"Yes it does Cub, you will finally have some more recent memories of him." replies Remus coming up to the pair to help Severus support Harry's weakening body.

"You know about Sirius ? How much have you told him?" asks Severus, slightly surprised that Harry would have memories about Sirius.

"He has memories of Sirius from when he was one year old, and also a few from just before Lily and James were killed. I have also told him about Sirius being my submissive mate. Sirius is Harry's dad, since I have become his papa. Once we get Sirius free, we are going to adopt Harry so that we can keep him away from the Dursleys. I have been using the mating bond to communicate telepathically with Sirius these last twelve years, and during this year I have been helping Sirius connect with Harry. We have become somewhat of a small family." replies Remus, kissing Harry lightly on top of his head in comfort for his clearly hurting and exhausted Cub.

Seeing Harry start to sag more in their arms, Severus says;

"We can discuss this more once we have you healed up little one. Then you can tell me all about Sirius and how you now have a dad and a papa."

As soon as Severus has his chamber doors open he was transforming one of his couches into a small bed to settle Harry comfortably on his good side. Once Harry was settled, Severus quickly made his way over to his potions cupboard. He would need a pain reliever potion, blood replenisher, healing salve, a potion to disinfect the wounds and several bandages to wrap up the injuries once he was done. When he turned back he saw that Remus had sat and had Harry's head pillowed in his lap; running his fingers trough Harry's long, normally glamoured to look short, shoulder length hair. Severus could see Harry's eyes fluttering sleepily and Severus knew that he had to get this done quickly, so that his little one could sleep.

"Okay Harry, can you sit up for a minute so that I can give you a pain reliever potion and a blood replenisher ?" asks Severus quietly and Harry nods tiredly. Remus helps him sit up enough that he won't choke on the potions and Severus raises first the pain reliever and then the blood replenisher. Harry grimaces at the taste of the potions but swallows them without complaint before his papa helps him lay back down, and continues to comb his fingers through Harry's hair. Severus instructs him to raise his arm so that he can get at the large cut on his side. As Severus begins to heal him Remus begins to to tell Severus what Harry knows.

"Over the last few months of school Harry and I have been spending a lot of our free time together, getting to know each other more. Harry had come to me saying that he could remember me as uncle Moony from when he was little. I told him about all of us, including you, Lily and Lucius being part of the Marauders, known to us as the Secret Marauders. I told him about me being a werewolf, and the whole group becoming animagus to help me each full moon. I discovered during a few of our talks that Harry does not know a lot about the Wizardry world." Remus explains

"M'Sorry" slurs Harry tiredly, fighting to stay awake.

"You don't have to be sorry Cub, its not your fault that no one has explained to you about this world. Just rest, I'll explain everything to you and Severus right now and we won't have to worry about anything." Harry nods his head slightly and closes his eyes, allowing his papa's hand in his hair and gentle voice lull him into a slight daze.

"I have explained to Harry that his father was a Veela, though he did not exhibit many of the Veela characteristics, only enough to find and bond to his mate, who was Lily. I have also told him about Sirius being a Dark Veela, and being my mate."

"You never told me about anyone else." adds Harry quietly

"I know I didn't Cub, but its not my place to tell their secrets. I would have to ask them permission first, which I can do. I will send Lucius a letter asking permission to tell you about him. I Severus wishes he can tell you Cub, but if he doesn't you must respect that." replies Remus.

At this information Harry shifts his head enough so that he can see Severus face, where he is still trying to heal the lash marks on his back.;

"will you tell me Severus ?" he asks quietly

"You may find this ironic, with what the other students call me, but I am a vampire. When I am after blood or am full of ... lust my eyes turn red and my fangs descend. I also have large claws that descend when I fell threatened, am angry or want to protect my mate. I have two large onyx wings that I can call forth as well."

"what about your mate ?"asks Harry, hoping that he still has a chance to be with the man he secretly loves. Remus felt for Harry, he knew that Harry truly cared for Severus and wanted to be with him. He and Sirius had spent many nights talking it over and were hoping that perhaps when Harry turned sixteen he would end up being Severus' mate. They could only hope.

"I have not felt the pull of my mate, and that means that either they are dead or they have not yet reached their inheritance." Severus replies softly.

Harry nods his head in understanding; closing his suddenly burning eyes at the thought of losing Severus to another. He could feel his heart breaking at the very thought and he could feel his magic, and something else inside of him, fighting against the very notion. He could feel his magic swirling and building within him and distantly he could hear his name being called by Remus and Severus. It seemed more important to him to focus on his magic releasing something dormant within him.

Severus and Remus didn't realize that anything was about to change until Harry started to glow, shining a bright golden light. They quickly stepped back away from him, all the while calling Harry's name, and could only stand by and watch as Harry's back arched and his mouth opened wide emitting a loud yowl-like scream. They watched in shock as his ears slowly disappeared as two large, black furry ears grew from the top of his head; covered in blood and tissue. They could see his top two canines grow longer and more pointed. Suddenly Harry flipped over to rest on his stomach as a long, black furry tail grew from the base of his back. The golden glow surrounding Harry dimmed and both men believed that it was over, when suddenly the glow brightened twice as much as before , and two large black wings burst out of the top of his back from between his shoulder blades; spraying blood and tissue over Harry and the bed. Harry's screams\yowling died down to whimpering as he stopped glowing, and sank into unconsciousness.

When Harry and his magic had settled both men took a deep breath to settle themselves after Harry's shocking change. Very few people ever received their inheritance early, and only in instances of great need, and even fewer people received two creature inheritances to become a hybrid. As Severus inhaled he noticed the most amazing scent he had ever smelled before and it was coming from Harry. Almost at the same time as he was processing the smell, he was also processing the fact that he could feel the pull of his submissive mate for the first time; and it was leading him to Harry.

Remus was in shock; just a few minutes ago everything had been normal. He had been telling Severus all about what he had told his Cub and then Severus had talked about not having a mate;when suddenly Harry had begun to glow. His Cub had received his creature inheritance a whole year early, and not only that, he had become a hybrid of two creatures.

From the corner of his eye he could see Severus sniffing the air and he turned to look at him and his eyes widened in shock. He could see that Severus' eyes were bright red and his fangs had descended. He could also see his wings coming out of his back as he moved towards Harry; the possessiveness was rolling off of him in waves. As Severus got closer to Harry, he could see Harry's eyes flutter as he felt the dominant getting closer to him. Remus could here low whimpers coming from Harry and responding, comforting growls coming from Severus. As soon as Severus reached Harry's side, his pain filled and confused whimpers stopped and were replaced by content mewls as Severus took the submissive into his arms, licks a swipe from just above his collar bone to just behind his ear, before bringing Harry's face into his neck to use his dominant's scent to calm himself.

Remus hesitantly takes a step forward;

"Severus ?"

Severus turns his red eyes to look at Remus, and he can see him tighten his hold on Harry's slim form.

"Mate" replies Severus and Remus' eyes open in surprise.

"Harry is your mate?" Severus nods while running his long fingers through Harry's thick hair, Harry's eyes flutter open as he sniffs the air.

"Mate" he whispers, lust blown eyes opening to look at Severus.

"Mate" replies Severus, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Mate missing" whispers Harry

"What ?" asks Remus, not entirely sure of what was going on.

"Harry has at least two mates, my self and some who are obviously not here."replies Severus while he gently helps Harry to his feet. Once standing Harry begins to sniff the air walking towards the door. He continues to lead them down the hallway to the secret entrance to the Slytherin common room. When the entrance does not open for him, he turns to Severus with a begging look, and Severus whispers the password to allow them entrance. Harry leads them up and into the third year boys' dorm and straight to the bed of Draco Malfoy, who, along with the other third year boys, had woken up when Harry had slammed their door open.

"Uncle Sev?" murmurs Draco sleepily

"Yes Draco, don't worry Harry has come into his inheritance early and is now searching for his mates."replies Severus calmly.

Harry climbs up onto Draco's bed, places his face in his neck and takes a long sniff, before turning back to Severus.

"Close but not right, close,close, close." Harry whimpers

"He smells almost like a mate?" questions Severus and Harry nods in confirmation.

"what is it ?" questions Remus

"He is saying that Draco smells very similar to the smell of one of his other mates, which means that Draco is related to the mate that Harry is looking for."

"But for Draco to smell similar enough to his mate that means that it has to be a very close relation, like parents or siblings. And since he doesn't have siblings, that means that it has to be one of his parents."

"His father, Lucius, to be exact."

"how do you know that ?" questions Draco, looking shocked

"Draco you know your parents do not get along, they were married because it had been arranged. Your father tries to keep you away from her as much as he can. And I know that it has to be your father because Harry is a submissive, which means he is a carrier and the only way for that to work would be if he had all male mates." Severus replies and Draco nods his understanding and watches as Severus picks Harry up off of his bed and carry him out of their dorm and into the common room, Remus following along behind them.

When they reach the common room Severus gently places Harry down onto the couch and heads towards the fireplace to use the Floo. He quickly throws the powder into the fire and tells Lucius' house elf to get Lucius to come through the Floo as soon as possible. They only had to wait a few minutes before the tall blonde man came through, and once he had he paused mid speech to sniff the air.

"Mate" he breathed

"Mate" Harry confirmed, squirming around on the couch in happiness, waiting for Lucius to come to him. Lucius quickly strode forward and knelt beside the couch so that he could nuzzle Harry's neck, breathing in his sweet scent, as his wings burst from his back and flutter behind him in contentment. He leans back and breathes in the scents in the room and picks up the scent of another dominant and he releases a Veela screech, asserting his claim on his submissive mate. Severus releases a hiss to assert his top dominance over both Lucius and their submissive. Both men feel a small hand on their arms and turn to see Harry standing beside them. He points to Severus;

"Alpha dominant," and then he points to Lucius "Beta dominant."

"I think Harry has spoken." laughs Remus, standing behind the men.

"two bottom dominants" Harry adds, sniffing the air as we walks towards the entrance.

"did he just say that he had two more mates?" questions Lucius.

"Yes, two dominant's below you." confirms Severus, ushering Lucius to follow Harry out of the common room. They slowly follow behind Harry, who continues to sniff the air, as he leads them up the stairs and to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Lions" Remus states and the portrait swings open to allow them entrance and Harry leads them up to the fifth year boy's dorm room and stands indecisively between the beds of Fred and George Weasley. He sniffs the air before going to Fred's bed and climbing on to sniff his neck, waking him up in the process, before climbing down and doing the same to George, only staying on his bed.

"They are your final two mates, the two switch dominant's ?" questions Severus.

"My final mates" Harry replies with eyes lust blown once more.

"We need to get back to my rooms immediately before we start the mating process in front of everyone in this dorm."

"I agree" says Lucius, moving forward to gently pick Harry up and help George off of his bed, while Severus does the same for Fred.


End file.
